


I may have a crush

by Lupa78



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa78/pseuds/Lupa78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Avengers at the base, Skye starts to fall for Natasha. An event will maybe bring them together ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may have a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It is the first time I write something in English so if you see anything wrong, please tell me in order to improve.  
> Enjoy!

                A few weeks after the events at Sokovia, the Avengers decided to visit the base to see how SHIELD was doing. It's been a month since they arrived but they didn't seem to be heading back to New York any time soon and to be honest the team liked having them here. When they arrived Fitz was overexcited about finally meeting Tony Star, his idol, and Skye ... how do I put this? I think that one word is enough to make you understand her reaction: "fangirl". The first few days were awkward but after some time the interactions between Coulson's team and the Avengers became more friendly and casual. Now everything is as normal as can be when you have the Avengers around. Of course, Stark made a "few" improvements to their living conditions. Do you really think that Stark or Thor would sleep in a little bunk ? No way!

               Skye is now proud to say that she is friends with the Avengers. With Hawkeye, they played some good pranks on Tony and Fitz, her computer skills combined with his discretion skill allowed them to create the best pranks ever. They always have a good time when they are together. With Thor they talked a lot about Asgard and all the realms, how it works, how he can travel with the Bifrost. Skye was very interested by this and Thor was more than happy to share his knowledge with her. With Banner, well they mostly talked about her powers and how she has problems controlling them. He also helped her understand even more her powers thanks to his knowledge about vibrations. With Tony, they made many competitions about who would hack the faster into different agencies like FBI, CIA... and she won all of them (of course Coulson was not aware of their little hacking). She developed a real affection for Wanda, whom she sees as a sister now, they can talk about everything and they had a lot of movie nights because Wanda didn't know most of the best American movies. It was kind of the same thing with Steve, he is like a big brother to her, when she needs comfort she knows he will be there for her. She didn't really talk with Bucky much even if he spend most of his time with Steve, he doesn't really talk, he is more into the nodding thing.

               Finally, her relationship with Natasha Romanov... The Black Widow is special. She would never admit it out loud but she kind of developped a crush on her, like a HUGE crush, like when Natasha smiles at her she just forgets everything and smiles back like an idiot. Oddly, since Natasha is here, Skye has spent way more time at the gym, practicing. They talked a lot about their life. Skye told her about the orphanage and Natasha a little about the Red Room. Sometime they don't speak at all, just training in comfortable silence. Skye can't help but stare a little... but just a little...

               But it's not because the Avengers are here that it means they don't work! And today has been a rough one, Skye's last mission didn't really go so well. She had to protect a guy from Hydra who wanted to change side, he said he has intel about Ward, about how he wants Hydra to rise once again. So obviously some Hydra killers were after him to stop him before he could talk. Skye had to go get him and bring him back to the base, safe and sound. Everything was fine until a freaking sniper put a bullet in his head in front of her just at the entrance of the base, out of nowhere. And to make the day even worse, the sniper didn't leave even a tiny clue behind him. Skye searched every rooftop in the area trying to find where the sniper had been, but she came back empty-handed. She failed today, she didn't complete her mission and someone died because of her. She wasn't able to protect this man.

               Everyone has been trying to tell her that it happens, that sometimes missions don't go well... Natasha even hugged her, telling her everything were going to be alright and for the few seconds she was in her arms she did believe her, but as soon as she stepped away reality come back to her. She can't forget the scene, this man being shot like that. Her mind keeps replaying the scene. And because of her they lost intel about Ward, they could have found him but instead they got nothing at all. He was still out there doing who knows what...

               It was now the middle of the night and everybody was asleep, everyone except Skye. She's been punching a bag for hours. She was exhausted but it was impossible for her to stop. She just couldn't. Entirely focused on her task and her emotions, she didn't notice Natasha entering the gym. After a few minutes of watching Skye punching, Natasha walked toward Skye and grabbed her so she couldn't strike the bag anymore and just like that something broke inside Skye and she started to cry. She fell on the ground and Natasha held her until she calmed down. Only then she stood up and took Skye's hand to help her do the same.

               "Thank you" simply said Skye.

               Natasha didn't answer and instead moved forward to put a little kiss on Skye's lips. Then she held the harm of a shocked Skye and led her to her room.

               She was about to leave when Skye finally reacted and grabbed her hand to make her turn around. "What ... How you...Why did you... Do you..." She was cut off by Natasha who was smiling peacefully "We'll talk about that tomorrow, now go get some sleep and have some rest sweetie"

               And then she was gone, Skye remained there for a few minutes before shaking her head and smiling brightly while entering her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Doupi who helped me correct my text


End file.
